


cold summer night

by plumberriii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, KuroKen - Freeform, Longing, M/M, No Strings Attached, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Suggestive language, Unrequited Love, just some heart clenching angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumberriii/pseuds/plumberriii
Summary: Kuroo longs for someone as the space in his bed grew wider and colder each night.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	cold summer night

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm participating in Haikyuu Angst Week this time, wahoo! Hope I can actually post on the daily prompts but otherwise I will try to finish... I offer you some kuroken angst- and I did a collab with my friend, [ Lemon ](https://twitter.com/lemonwaakusu)!! I hope you enjoy~

‘ _ Kenma…’ _ Kuroo could only think as he reached out towards the empty space beside his bed. It was summer time yet he felt cold. The clock glared at him in fiery red digits saying ‘1:05 a.m.’. He couldn’t sleep, he could never go back to sleep. The missing presence beside him was too much to bear. The coldness of the summer air reaching his already crumbling heart. The moment he closed his eyes, memories of him and Kenma together flashed, like a movie on replay. He longed for those days. He longed for those nights but now, it will never be the same. 

_ When did it all change, Kenma? _

Maybe it was his fault, who knows. He knew it was temporary but he enjoyed every minute he shared with Kenma. The way his kisses felt, the way his voice sounded whenever Kenma moaned his name, his embrace… his everything. The peaceful sleeping face in the mornings of love-making and the showers they both shared. It made his heart flutter, sing songs only his heart knew. They were happy, or so Kuroo thought, at least. Little by little this temporary satisfaction grew into an unhealthy desire. And the moment he fell for his former setter, he knew it was all over for him. He broke that one rule of ‘no strings attached’.

He thought it was weird at first but he tried to be more understanding when Kenma started rejecting and sprouting different kinds of excuses of not being able to come over. It went for days… then weeks… and months. There was nothing. Kuroo longed for him, longed for his touch and his everything. He longed for the love so temporary it almost broke him, driving him to the edge. His feelings swelled and that time, he decided to tell him. He wanted to tell him. Kuroo felt the need to tell him but seeing Kenma so happy with Hinata Shoyo sank his heart deeper than six feet under. His smiles were different. They looked more genuine than when Kenma was with him. His laughter was more hearty than he was with him. Kuroo ran his hand through his hair, walking away from the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He felt stupid. If he didn’t hesitate, maybe the outcome will change but maybe not. He knows Kenma like the back of his hand and he knew, Kenma will never choose him.

_ It will never be him. _

“ When did it all change, Kenma… ”


End file.
